


Persistence of Memory

by godaime_obito



Series: Kakaobi event 2019 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, veterinarian kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: Kakaobi week day 1 - ReincarnationObito just wants less weird dreams. The ninja thing is is a bit overdone.





	Persistence of Memory

Maybe Obito should be focusing on work, but nothing’s happened all day and his mind has always been prone to wandering. So, instead he’s considering his idea to get a dog, or cat, or something. He’s always had strange dreams and night terrors, but now that he’s living on his own it seems worse somehow. He figures a pet will probably help. Nothing like a friendly animal to comfort you after your weekly ninja themed horror movie dream. Now that he thinks of it he could probably write a series of horror fantasy novels based of it or something. Except he’s almost always the bad guy in the dreams, and it’s probably weird to make yourself the villain in your book series.

Never mind. The whole point is to forget the dreams! Enjoy his life as a self-sufficient adult! That’s why he’s going to the local animal shelter for a dog, just as soon as he finishes his shift. The paperwork isn’t going to fill out and organize itself. This is the worst part of the job, but he’s only just getting settled in his new official position and he has to get through a lot of it first. At least he’s not an intern anymore.

“Obito,” Rin says poking her head into his office, “congratulations on surviving your first week! Consider yourself done for the day.”

“But I have another hour?”

“Well, I’m your supervisor and I say you can go this once. You really look like you need more sleep. I promise I won’t tell anyone if you go.”

“I knew the moment we met you were an angel,” Obito declares. He gives Rin an over the top wave as he heads down the hall. “Don’t worry! I’m working on the sleep thing,” he calls back before slipping out the back exit.

The shelter is a twenty-minute walk from his office. The weather is actually on Obito’s side for once, a sunny and cool day, just the way he likes it. He doesn’t trip or get delayed by any missing cats or elderly in need of help. When he walks into the shelter he’s feeling better than he has in months. It’s almost suspicious.

He’s led to the back by a very enthusiastic girl named Hana, likely a part timer from the local highs school. “We’ve got a lot of great dogs,” she says as they pass by the cages the cats are in. Obito considers if he could afford to feed a dog and all of those cats for a moment. Probably not, but then again, maybe… “Do you have any specific type in mind?” she asks, breaking his train of thought.

“Just something on the bigger side? Sturdy maybe?” Obito suggests.

Hana hums in consideration, then says “I think I know the perfect one.” She heads down a hallway to their left with a great deal of confidence. He’s only known her for two minutes, but he’s already sure he can trust her on this. She really seems like she knows her dogs.

They come to a stop at a cage at the end of a row of eclectic dogs. All sizes, and nearly every breed combination someone could think of. She steps to the side of the cage and hold one arm out towards it, as if presenting the dog like some kind of gameshow assistant.

“This is Kamui,” she chirps. She seems very enthusiastic to introduce them. “He’s a mutt. Mainly looks like a Malinois mix. They get used for guarding and police dog work a lot, so they’re definitely sturdy, and they’re great friendly dogs. Just so long as you’re prepared for a lot of energy.”

“He looks great! I can handle the energy,” he replies. Kamui has been giving him a very hopefully puppy dog look the entire time Hana introduced him, and by the time she was done Obito probably couldn’t have turned him down if he’d wanted to.

From there he’s ushered about to get the adoption paperwork, and to make sure he has all the supplies he needs, and then finally Hana drops him off to take Kamui to see the vet on duty before they leave. As she heads back up front, Obito spares a moment of worry for what the vet will be like, because really this has all gone far too well. Where is his normal back luck?

He opens the door and leads Kamui into the room. The vet turns from his desk in the corner of the room to greet him. Has Obito met this man before? He looks familiar. Really, super, creepily familiar. It’s a bit eerie, because he would definitely remember meeting someone with a face like that, but… Obito could swear he’s dreamt of this man.

“Hello, I’m Dr. Hatake, but just call me Kakashi,” he says, “everyone does.”

“Obito,” he says, already beginning to fluster, “Uchiha. Hana said you would make sure Kamui was update on his vaccines, and…stuff?”

“All of his vaccines should be complete and on file. It’ll only take a moment for me to grab those. Why don’t we get Kamui onto the examination table so I can give him a quick checkup before you go?” he suggests.

Obito stares at him like an idiot for a moment, before coming back to himself and helping move Kamui. He’s going to make a fool of himself in front of a hot vet that he’s literally dreamed about. Has Obito mentioned that he loves animals? That veterinarians are the best kind of doctor?

“Mr. Uchiha,” Kakashi begins, breaking the strangely tense silence part way through the examination.

“Just Obito, please,” he interjects, “since I’m supposed to just call you Kakashi.”

“Obito,” he says with a bit of scrutiny, as if he’s trying to remember something but it’s just out of his grasp. His eyes and nose scrunch up as he thinks. It’s cute. “Have we met before? You look…familiar.”

“You look very familiar too,” Obito replies, and then continues on to say something very stupid without thinking, which is a talent of his, “I’d definitely remembering meeting someone as hot, as you though. Who could forget a face that pretty?” Fuck. There’s his bad luck he couldn’t find.

“Maa,” Kakashi drawls with a teasing grin, “Now that you mention it, I would remember meeting someone as cute as you. It must be our imaginations.”  Obito couldn’t blush harder if he tried.

“Yeah,” he mumbles out, “our imaginations.” Suddenly, he sees something very interesting on the wall.

Kakashi slowly moves Kamui off the examination table and then moves to the filing cabinet by his desk. “Good news!” Kakashi cheers, walking back over to Obito holding a file. “He looks to be in great health, and all the proper paperwork is right here!” He’s smiling again, but with a lot more genuine joy. It somehow makes him look even prettier.

“That’s great. Thanks for looking him over!” Obito is feeling pretty joyful himself. In less than an hour, he should be home with his new dog.

“One more thing,” Kakashi says when he moves to lead Kamui out. He scribbles something down on a paper on his desk, and then tears it off. “Here. If you have any questions about Kamui, or you want to talk one unforgettably attractive face to another, call me.”

“I will,” Obito answers. He flees from the office before he can turn completely red again. Rin is going to be so jealous when he tells her he got a hot vet’s number.


End file.
